parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
He's Your Snowman, Benny the Bull
AlexBrattenRockz's Spoof of "He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown". Cast *Charlie Brown - Benny (Dora the Explorer) *Linus Van Pelt - Leo (Little Einsteins) *Lucy Van Pelt - June (Little Einsteins) *Peppermint Patty - Isa (Dora the Explorer) *Snoopy - Frosty the Snowman *Patty - Baby Bop (Barney and Friends) *Violet - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Schroeder - Pablo (The Backyardigans) *Roy - Patch (101 Dalmatians) *5 - Baby Blue Bird (Dora the Explorer) Sypnosis Frosty is beginning to get into constant mischief, angering the other children in Benny the Bull's neighborhood. They demand that Benny will do something about it "Because he's your Snowman, Benny the Bull!" Benny then writes a letter to the Daisy Hill Toon Farm, asking them to take Frosty back and teach him some manners. Frosty tries pulling sick looks to get out of his punishment, but Benny tells him it is for his own good. Benny decides to call Isa to ask if she will house Frosty for a day, as the trip to the farm is too long to take in a single day. Isa agrees. When Frosty arrives at Isa's house, he realizes he has an opportunity to avoid going to obedience school and decides to stay at Isa's house instead. This angers Isa, as she begins to get tired of bringing him root beer, and cleaning up his mess, while Frosty enjoys her swimming pool. A week later, Benny receives a phone call from the Daisy Hill Toon Farm, telling him that Frosty never arrived there. Benny soon finds out that the snowman has been staying at Isa's for a week. He brings a leash, in hopes he will bring Frosty home. He attaches the leash to Frosty's collar but the snowman escapes and rushes back to Isa's house. However, instead of returning to the easy life he enjoyed before, Isa makes the dog become her maid. Later, when his friends start to miss Frosty, Benny tries to bring the snowman back again, but because he brings the leash, Frosty just breaks it and refuses to leave. Later, while cleaning the dishes, Frosty becomes infuriated with his chores, and in anger, he breaks all the dishes. Isa sends him to sleep in the garage as punishment. While in the garage, Frosty realizes that being with Benny the Bull is the better choice and starts to howls uncontrollably. With the garage door unlocked, he goes back inside, gathers all his belongings, escapes from Isa's house after a small fight, and returns home. Overjoyed, Benny the Bull welcomes him back, with hopes that everyone will be glad to see him. The next day, after taking Leo on a wild ride and unintentionally fighting June, Frosty goes to his Pole, greatly contented that he is finally home. Gallery Character-large-benny.jpg Leo as Bendy.png June as Alice Angel.png Isa.png Frosty-snowman-disneyscreencaps.com-1014.jpg Baby Bop in Barney Let's Go to the Zoo.jpg Pablo the Penguin.jpg Patch4.png Category:AlexBrattenRockz Category:Peanuts Spoofs Category:Peanuts Movie Spoofs Category:Peanuts TV Spoofs